Lady and The Tramp as Humans
by Randomness Fan
Summary: Lady is your classy, sweet girl living with her parents, Darling and Jim. When Darling gives birth to Lady's little brother, her parents go away for a vacation to ease their stressed minds, and Lady is stuck behind with her brother, Aunt Sarah, and her two trouble-making twins. When a frightening experience shatters Lady's life, she runs away in the middle of a vicious gang war.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Please don't kill me, I was extremely busy with all AP classes, sports, etc and I completely forgot to do anything with my account :( . But I'm back and I will post as much as possible on my other stories!  
This is nearly EXACTLY based off of the Disney Lady and The Tramp movie. All copyrights goes to Disney, and sadly, I don't own any of these characters, other then Scars. This is the human version of Lady and the Tramp, so I'm guessing copyrights still goes to Disney :D Thanks to /movie_ for getting this script!  
I hope you enjoy, please comment and follow!

"Merry Christmas" Jim exclaimed to his wife, Darling, who was now pregnant to their little girl, who would be named Lady.  
"Oh, Jim dear! Darling exclaimed. "I fear my water has broke-" she was cut off by an agonizing tremor.  
Jim rushed to the phone, sweat streaming down his face. "Hello, Doctor! My wife's water just broke! Um hum.. Yes, sir, so you'll be right here? Okay, Good-bye, sir." Jim threw the phone down and sat next to his wife.  
-an hour later (I'm not going to go through the labor of childbirth)-  
"It's a girl..." Darling wheezed tiredly, as she fell asleep cradled in her adoring husband's arms What a perfectly beautiful little girl. She had gorgeous olive eyes, with scant freckles popping off of her creamy Caucasian skin, framed by wavy auburn hair, like autumn leaves, complimenting her heart shaped face.  
"We wish to call her Lady Ann," pronounced Jim, with his and Darling's proposed idea of a name.  
"There now. A nice little bed for you." Jim nestled the little girl in a pink and blue bed in the nursery.  
"But, Jim dear, are you sure she'll be warm enough?" protested a weak Darling from the den.  
"Why, of course, darling. She'll be snug as a bug in a rug!" Jim said happily and draped a small blanket over the sleeping girls body.  
"Good night, Lady. Now, now." Jim coed gently, rocking her back and forth.  
"Don't worry, darling. She'll go right to sleep," he said to a protesting Darling, but as soon as Jim left the room, Lady started wailing. You know, in that high pitched annoying scream like sound that young kids use when their parents won't give them candy or a toy at the store.  
"Lady! Stop that now!" Jim scolded. But when he left the nursery again, Lady climbed out of the crib and over to the door.  
"Back to bed. Come now." Jim scolded the young girl.  
"Aw, Jim" Darling whined, for now she wished the baby to sleep in their room for the wee first months.  
"Oh, all right." Jim consented and brought Lady and a small crib into the bedroom.  
"But remember, just for the first wee months."  
But, months turned to years, and at the age of 5, Lady still slept in a bed next to her parents. Being a young child, she awoke with the sun, causing distress to the parents.  
"All right, Lady. All right. I'm up. I'm up, Lady. I..." Jim blearily got out of bed when Lady started to hunger and questioned repeatedly for breakfast.  
"Oh, no!"  
"What's wrong, Jim? What is it?" darling inquired, worried.  
"Can't you explain to Lady about Sundays?!"

First chapter done! It was short, but it's only the beginning.

Peace and Carrots and Ciao Bellas,

~Randomness Fan~


	2. Chapter 2

As time passed, Darling got pregnant with another baby. This time it was a boy, but Lady didn't notice, until things got strange.  
Lady sat in the backyard on a stone bench that was made for her. She was home-schooled, and since no other kids were with her, she used her free period to read her favorite novel, La Belle et La Bette, or more commonly known as, The Beauty and The Beast. But today, she was in no mood for reading.  
~Tramp~  
"What a day!" Tramp slowly crawled out of his makeshift home for the night. Of course, Tramp wasn't his real name, no no. That's a ridiculous name to give to a boy. That was his street name. His real name, nobody knows- if he even has a name. He had been orphaned since he was jut a baby. He lived at the orphanage for a while, but the people there were cruel, so he left to the streets.  
"Well, now to dig up some breakfast." he said and stretched a bit. He smoothed his ruffled britches and finger-combed his light brown, almost a dusty brown colored hair. He walked down the street in content as he smiled at the shining sun.  
"Cute little rascals." he coed at the small puppy clawing at the glass window of the pet store.  
"Now, that breakfast. Let's see. Bernie's?" He looked carefully at the little restaurant.  
"Nah. Francois?" he stared at the little pastry cafe.  
"Oh, no, no. Nope. Too much starch for breakfast."  
"Ah, Tony's! Oh, that's it." Tony was an old friend who always gave him scraps of leftover meals. Maybe it was that he was scared of him being, well, a streetlord and all, or maybe he actually cared for the boy.  
"A beautiful day to make pizza to taste" Joe sang from inside the kitchen.  
"Well, buongiorno, boy!" he called with his thick Italian accent. "You wanna your breakfast, eh?"  
"Okay. the boss-a, he's-a save-a some-a nice-a pasta for you."  
Tramp thanked Joe and scarfed his breakie.  
Tramp walked down the street merrily whistling a tune. He stopped when he saw a fresh painted sign.  
Tramp read it. Bewildered, he read again.  
He read it out loud even, to see if he's eye were deceiving him.  
"No children under the age of eighteen is permitted to be alone on the streets without a guardian at all times, or will be brought to the orphanage..." No no no no no. It was another scheme to get the gangs to stop the war. It wasn't a serious gang war, but it could get really bad. 3 kids wound up dead the other night. He turned to see a wagon coming down the street slowly. On the side it was painted in big black letters the word ORPHANAGE.  
'Cripes' he thought and threw a rock at one of the horses. The hoses freaked out and the wagon tipped over. The driver went out to see the problem as Tramp slinked down to the wagon.  
"Blimey! Look, Peg. It's the Tramp!" a thick and muscular boy said, nudging the blonde girl next to him.  
"Hiya, handsome. Come to join the party?" Peg flirted in her usual manner. Tramp wasn't apart of any gang in particular, but he was rather close to Peg and her gang, the Dogs.  
"All right, all right. No time for wisecracks. I've gotta get you out." Tramp grumbled, frowning at the lock.  
"I'm tellin' ya, the pressure's really hot. Signs all over town."he winced at the sign across the street. He finally picked the lock and the two scrambled out.  
"Hey, what's goin' on over there?" 'Crap.'  
Tramp dodged the police man and jumped over a white picket fence.  
"Well, Snob Hill. Ha." He judged the neighborhood quickly. All the large houses, clean streets, no orphanage signs, birdbaths and a fence around every tree. 

Peace and Carrots and Ciao Bellas,

~Randomness Fan~


	3. Chapter 3

~Lady~  
"Lassie! Lassie!" Jock called at the iron wrought fence  
"Oh, Miss Lady, ma'am!" a tall, seemingly thirty year old man yelled with him.  
Jock couldn't take it anymore and went inside the gated entry. "Ah, good mornin', lassie."  
"'Tis a bonny, raw, bright day, uh, today." Jock was older then Lassie, he was in his mid twenties, which may have seemed odd, if it wern't for their families history.  
"Why, Miss Lady, is, uh, somethin' wrong?" Trusty was in his thirties, but he was her cousin, and family IS family.  
"Aye, tell us, lassie. If somebody's been mistreatin' ya..." The Irish young man trailed off, ruffling his dark hair in anger.  
" Oh, no, Jock. It's something I've done, I guess." the glum fifteen year old said.  
"You?!" Trusty exclaimed. Why neither of the men could figure out why anybody would be mad at the sweet and beautiful Lady.  
"It must be! Mom and Daddy are acting so..." Darling hummed in the distance.  
"Weird." Lady finished. "I first noticed it the other day when Daddy came home."  
"Go away, Lady!" she mimicked Jim when he arrived home.  
"'Darling? Darling, are you all right?' he said pouring out all over Mom. Then she replied,  
' Of course I am. Why shouldn't I be?'  
'Well, I just can't help worrying. After all... in your condition, alone here all day, taking care of that girl...'"

\- "That girl"? - "That girl"?! Jock exclaimed angrily, and kicked the stone bench.  
" He's never called me that before..."  
"Well, now, lassie, I wouldn't a-worry my wee head about that. Remember, they're only adults after all." Jock joked and patted her shoulder.  
"That's right, Miss Lady. Uh, as my grandpappy, Old Reliable, used to say, um...Don't recollect if I've ever mentioned Old Reliable before..."  
"Aye, you have, laddie, uh, frequently."  
" Oh, yeah."  
"But now Darling is... Well, we've always enjoyed her schooling me, but yesterday..." Lady started.  
"'No, Lady. No school today.'" she said and continued sewing. I got frustrated and said that they haven't spent time with me lately, and then she-she spanked me! It didn't hurt really, but Darling has never struck me before..."  
"Now, lassie, do not take it too seriously. After all, at a time like this..."  
Why, yes. You see, Miss Lady... there comes a time in the life of all humans when, uh...Well, as they put it, uh, the birds and the bees." Trusty intervened. Lady made a face, for she knew exactly what he meant.  
"Just a cute little bundle... of trouble." Tramp had been walking by and heard the conversation.  
"It's what they do to your happy home." he began. "Home wreckers, that's what they are." "Look here, laddie! Who are you to barge in?" Jock demanded angrily.  
"The voice of experience, buster." Tramp had seen this happening in his old family, only his older sister was brutal to his neediness and brought him to the orphanage during the night, and he never heard from his parents again.  
"Why, just wait till junior gets here... You start talking to some friends...  
'Stop that racket! You'll wake the baby!'  
And then, then they hit you in the room and board department. And that nice, warm bed by your parents?  
Forget it. A drafty attic.  
"Oh, dear! - Do not listen, lassie."  
"No human is that cruel. - Of course not, Miss Lady."  
"Aye, and we've no need for street rats and their radical ideas.  
\- Off with ya, now! Off with ya! Off with ya!" Jock yelled. He was now extremely angry.  
"Okay, Sandy."  
"The name's Jock."  
"Okay, Jock! But remember this, Pigeon. A heart... has only so much room for love and affection. When a baby moves in... the others move out." And with that, Tramp got up and left Lady and the two boys to comfort her.

Peace and Carrots and Ciao Bellas,

~Randomness Fan~


	4. Chapter 4

-January-  
"Darling, are you sure you want watermelon?!" Jim called up the stairs to Darling.  
"Mm-hmm. Oh, and some chop suey, too."  
"Chop suey? Ok, all right, darling." Jim walked off into the blizzard.  
-April-  
"That bonnet! - Isn't it just too adorable?!  
"Don't you just love showers?" Woman gushed over Darling and her swollen abdomen.  
"Oh, Jim, you look terrible. -Jim, absolutely horrible." The men joked around, poking at Jim.  
-later that month-  
" Cheer up, Jim. Old Doc Jones has never lost a father yet." It was raining buckets outside and darling was giving birth to little Jim Junior.  
"Yes, Aunt Sarah, it's boy! Uh-huh, a boy! And he..." Jim rattled on and on about baby Jim.  
-July-  
"Oh, my little star sweeper, I'll sweep the stardust for you. Little soft fluffy sleeper, here comes a pink cloud,for you. Little wandering angel, fold up your wings. Close your eyes, and may love be your keeper" Darling sang lovingly to the little boy huddled in the crib.  
"There now, little star sweeper, dream on."  
" Well, that should do it." Jim said as he finished packing. "There's enough here to take us halfway to China!"  
"Jim, I just can't leave him."  
"He'll be all right"  
"Hey! What's the matter with Lady?"  
"Oh, she thinks we're running out on them."  
"Aw, don't worry, girl. We'll be back in a few days." Jim said and ruffled Lady's soft auburn hair.  
"And Aunt Sarah will be here. - And with you here to help her... Well, there's the old girl now."  
"Sorry I'm late, dears. Hope I haven't kept you waiting. On your way, now. Mustn't miss your train. Have a good time, and don't worry about a thing." Aunt Sarah practically pushed the couple out the door.  
"Goodbye!" Lady called and kissed her parents farewell.  
Not noticing Lady, Aunt Sarah closed the door behind her.  
"Now to see that big nephew of mine." and with that, she bustled upstairs. Two girls, twins crawled out of the car and walked in the door, pushing past Lady.  
Lady followed her second cousins she barely knew into the house. The twins conversated in low voices, and proceded by destroying as much things as possible. "What on Earth are you doing?!" Lady shrieked and tried to put everything back in order, but the spilled fishbowl's water sloshed around her feet, and she was sent tumbling to the ground after knocking down several peices of furniture. The girls laughed evilly and "fell" to the floor, howling in pain.  
"My darlings! My precious girls!" Aunt Sarah scooped them up and brought them upstairs. Once up, Aunt Sarah placed the girl on Lady's bed and rushed down the steps.  
"Look at what you did!" Aunt Sarah shrieked. Oh. Oh, you wicked animal! Attacking my poor, innocent little angels!" She yelled.  
"Me?! Your "precious little angels did this!" Lady yelled, not one to be punished for something she didn't do. Bad mistake.  
"ARE YOU ACCUSING MY ANGELIC LITTLE GIRLS FOR YOUR DEED?!" she yelled and slammed her fist on the table.  
"No! I'm telling you the truth about your "angelic" demons!" Lady clamped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late and the damage had been done. Sarah back-handed her, her eyes filling with horror when she saw what she had done.  
"Lady! Lady, I'm so sorry!" Aunt Sarah screamed, but Lady had already ran out the door.

Peace and Carrots and Ciao Bellas,

~Randomness Fan~


	5. Chapter 5

Lady ran into the busy Main street, and nearly got ran over by automobiles. She ducked behind the train tracks and promptly fell in a trashcan. She stumbled and knocked her way out, but she already attracted some unwanted attention. 5 greasy teenagers slipped past a corner and started chasing her. She ran as fast as she could down the alley way screaming bloody murder, but met a dead end. She was trapped.  
Tramp was drinking some water from a public fountain when he heard screaming. It came from the other side of the fence. Rat gang territory. Those three bodies were found dead there. Tramp shuddered and jumped over the fence to see none other than little Lady hiding behin a trash can with the Rat Gang circling her like prey.  
"Leave her alone." he growled.  
"Make me, Tramp!" Scars, the leader practically spat out. He was called Scars due to his, well, rather cringeworthy scars.  
Tramp shrugged and ripped off his jacket to reveal his white underhirt and plenty of muscles looking like oversized baseballs. Most of the gang flinched, but Scars just grinned evilly. Tramp dived at the tallest, and greasiest one, and sank his knife in his knee. He in return, got a mouth full of fist, thanks to his shorter friend. Tramp spat out blood and kicked him in the family jewls while giving an impressive punch to one boy's rib. He heard a satisfying crunch and pushed the two aside to fall in the mud, groaning. The fourth was exremely skinny with gaunt eyes. He was easy to beat, but put up quite a fight. He threw a punch to his jaw, but Tramp twisted and only took two elbows to the gut before the kid passed out. Soon, all that was left was him and Scars. Scars caught him by suprise and flung him against the wall, knife to his throat. Tramp felt a bit of something hot and sticky across his throat. It wasn't a deadly scratch, just a warning.  
"Amazing. All it took was one little jump to kill the all mighty streetlord Tramp!" He grinned, but was too hauhty and happy by his feat, he didn't notice Tramp kicking him hard in the solar plexis, knocking the wind out of him. Tramp slipped under Scars' massive arm and pinned him up to the wall.  
"I see why they call you 'Scars'..." Tramp growled thoughtfully. "Maybe I can put some new decorations on your face..." he drew his knife across his cheek to his upper lip without drawing blood.  
"Maybe redecorate the old..."He traced his knife along his scars. He glanced back at Lady, who looked half scared to death.  
"But I think I'll let you go. See you around, Scars." and with that, he slipped his knife back into his pocket and trotted off toward Lady as Scars traced his scars, still frightened.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that side of me... hey, Pidge, what are you doing on this side of the tracks, anyway? He picket up his jacket and brushed it off.  
"I thought you... Wha..." he traced his calloused finger down the bruise on her cheek. She winced and her eyes became a little teary. He drew her in a tight hug. No questions needed to be asked. 

Peace and Carrots and Ciao Bellas,

~Randomness Fan~


	6. Chapter 6

She buried her head into his worn down jacket that smelled of fresh market places. It was nice, and she felt protected. He wrapped his arms around her.  
" Ah, you poor kid..." he murmered and realized something.  
"Cripes! You must be freezing! It's getting dark out. Here, take my jacket.." He took off his rumpled jacket and placed it over her shoulders.  
"Haven't you a family?" she asked once they hit the streets again.  
"One for every day of the week." Tramp responded, unsure how to tell her that he was in fact, homeless.  
"I'm afraid I don't understand."  
"It's simple. You see... Hey! Something tells me it's supper-time. Come on. I'll show you what I mean." He pointed to a small white cottage at the end of the street. Now take the Schultzes here. Makes this his Monday home."  
"Monday home?" she inquired, still not quite getting it.  
"Ach, ja! Mondays is Mama Schultz cooking der wiener schnitzel." he said in a phony Swedish accent.  
"Now, O'Briens comes of a Tuesday. Begorra and that's when they're after havin' that darlin' corn beef." Trying an irish accent.  
You see, Pidge, when you're footloose and home-free... ah, you take nothing but the best."  
He let that sink in a little. A small resteraunt with delicious smells came to the corner of his eye.  
"Hey, Tony's! Of course. The very place for a very special occasion." He broke into a run with Lady at his heels. She started for the door, but Tramp stopped her.  
"No, this way, Pidge. I have my own private entrance." He lead her to the back of the resteraunt where there was an entrance and exit to the kitchen.  
"Wait here."He told Lady and rapped his knuckles 3 times on the wood.  
"Just-a one-a minute. I'm a-comin'. I'm a..."  
" Oh, hello-a, boy!" A large man shouldered his way though the small door.  
"Where you been-a so long? Hey, Joe, look who's here." A taller, lankier man appeared beside Tony.  
"Well, what do ya know? It's-a Tramp!"  
"What's this?" Tony spotted Lady in the corner.  
" Hey, Joe! Look-a. Tramp, he's got a new girlfriend."  
Tramp and Lady visibly blushed. "Actually, We're just friends..." Tramp said sheepishly.  
"Ahh. Just-a friend, ah?" Tony winked, and made his way into the kitchen.  
"Tony, you know, he's-a not-a speak-a English a-pretty good." Tramp joked. Lady laughed, with her full body, not that annoying twitter some of the other women in Snob-city do to "laugh". He liked that about her.  
"Now, first-a we fix-a the table." Tony came out with a folding table and some fancy tablecloth while Joe came out with a candle, some matches, and a breadbasket. The put up the table and it the candle with a warm pulled up some chairs and got comfortable.  
"Alright-a Tony! I got the scraps-a!"Joe said walking out with a platter full of discarded food.  
"Scraps? Scraps?! Nothing but the best for Tramp and-a his-a 'friend'!" Tony yelled.  
"Now, tell me, what's your pleasure?" Tony said, whipping out a menu.  
"Do you like spaggetti?" Tramp whispered to Lady.  
"What's 'spaggetti'?"  
"You've never had spaggetti?! Tony, we would like some Spaggetti with extra meatballs, please." he ordered.  
"Aha! Okay. Hey, Joe. Tramp, he says he wants-a two spaghetti especialle heavy on-a meats-a-ball-a.  
"Okay-a, you da boss!" Joe called from the kitchen.  
"Now, here you are-a, the best-a spaghetti in-a town." Tony layed down a dish full of pasta, sauce, and extra meatballs.  
They began eating their food, Tramp, showing Lady how. They just talked and watched the sunset while eating the spagetti that Lady had deemed "the best food ever". As the sun sank, the two took a bite from their pasta, unknowing it was the same peice, and following the end until the tips of their lips brushed. lady ducked her ead, Lips tingling and lowly lifted her head back up. She stared into his deep eyes.  
"For this is the night  
It's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte  
Look at the skies  
They have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte" Tramp began to sing as they crossed the bridge over and marked their names in the wet cement, surrounded by a heart.  
"Side by side" they padded down to a hill overlooking a lake and sat on a small two-seater bench.  
"With your loved one  
You'll find enchantment here  
The night will weave its magic spell  
When the one you love is near  
For this is the night  
And the heavens are right  
On this lovely  
Bella notte  
This is the night  
It's a beautiful night  
And we call it  
Bella notte  
Look at the skies  
They have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely  
Bella notte  
Side by side with your loved one  
You'll find enchantment here  
The night will weave its magic spell  
When the one you love is near  
For this is the night  
And the heavens are right  
On this lovely  
Bella notte" Lady was lulled to sleep by Tramp's luring voice. She drifted off to sleep in his arms as he stared at her lovingly. 

Happy Holidays! Read more, write more, live more!

Peace and Carrots and Ciao Bellas,

~Randomness Fan~


	7. Chapter 7

~Lady~  
"Oh! Oh, dear!" Lady awoke to a start taking in her surroundings. She was in a slow moving horse drawn carriage nearing an ominous looking building with big black letters forming the word "ORPHANAGE".  
~Tramp~  
" Pidge? Where are ya, Pidge?!" Tramp called, awaking to a start. The seat next to him was empty.  
"Pidge?!" he ran down the streets looking for her.  
"Pigeon?" he began feeling frantic.  
"Oh, Lady!" He called into her backyard. No sign of her.  
~Lady~  
"Put her in room number four, Bill, while I check her so-called home number she claims."  
"Well, well, look youse guys, Miss Park Avenue herself." a seedy looking thick teenaged boy said.  
"Blimey, a regular bloomin' "debutante"." more voices.  
"Yeah, and pipe the crown jewel she's wearin'."  
"All right, all right, you guys. Lay off, will ya?" a thick woman's voice sounded.  
Ah, what's the matter, Peg? We was only havin' a bit of sport, we was."  
"Well, can't you see the poor kid's scared enough already?!" Peg exclaimed.  
"Pay no attention, my little "orchechornya." a tall boy with a thick Dutch accent soothed.  
"That's right, dearie. They don't mean no real harm."  
"Is like Gorky says in lower Dapts: 'Miserable being must find more miserable being. Then is happy'."  
"Boris is a philosopher." Peg explained.  
" So is the Tramp, of sorts. 'Oh, oh, well, a short life and a merry one' is what the Tramp always says." The voice from earlier said.  
"The Tramp? - There now, there's a bloke what never gets caught. He's given the slip to every police man and streetlord in this burg." The seedy boy said.  
You won't believe this, dearie, but no matter how tight a jam he's in... that Tramp always finds some way out." Peg said lovingly.  
" I can quite easily believe that." Lady replied, angrily. Not angry at Peg, but Tramp.  
"Ah, but remember, my friends, even Tramp has his Achilles heel." Boris stated.  
"Pardon me, amigo, what is this 'chili heel'?" asked a short hispanic.  
"Achilles heel, Pedro." Boris said laughing.  
"This is meaning his, uh, weaknesses."  
"Oh, oh, the dames! Yeah! He has an eye for a well-turned hand, he has." Piped up one of the voices from earlier.  
"Let's see. There's been Lulu, and Trixie, and Fifi." Peg said.

"And my sister, Rosita Chiquita Juanita Hernandez, I think." Pedro piped.

"What a guy!" Peg sighed.

"Yeah! Tell us about it, Peg." the seedy man said.

"What a guy!  
I used to be in the highest standard Country Club.  
He's a tramp but they love him  
Breaks a new heart everyday  
He's a tramp They adore him  
And I only hope he'll stay that way  
He's a tramp  
He's a scoundrel  
He's a rounder  
He's a cad  
He's a tramp  
But I love him  
Yes, even I have got it pretty bad  
You can never tell when he'll show up  
He gives you plenty of trouble  
I guess he's just a no-count bub  
But I wish that he were double  
He's a tramp  
\- He's a rover -  
-And there's nothing more to say  
If he's a tramp He's a good one  
Wish that I could travel his way  
Wish that I could travel his way" Peg sang, echoing through the cell, I mean, room.

" Yeah, but he never takes 'em serious. Ah, but some day he is meeting someone different...some delicate, fragile creature... who is giving him a wish to shelter and protect." Boris said matter-of-factly.  
" Like Miss Park Avenue here, eh, matey?" said the seedy man.  
" Mmm, could be. But when he does..."  
"Yeah, I'm way ahead of ya. Under the spell of true love... The poor chump grows careless. The Cossacks are picking him up. And it's curtains for the Tramp." the voice drawled on the last part.  
"It's the little girl, Bill, in number four." echoed a voice in the empty hallway.  
"Okay." Bill replied and made his way to room 4.  
Bill grabbed Lady and threw her out of the cell, I mean room.

Peace and Carrots and Ciao Bellas,

~Randomness Fan~


	8. Chapter 8

-Later that day-  
"Now remember, not a word about her unfortunate experience.  
\- You don't want to hurt her feelings." Jock reminded Trusty.  
"- Ah, yeah, yeah, yeah."  
"Lassie..."  
"Miss Lady, ma'am..." The boys called her out from a small nook in the garden.  
"Please, I don't want to see anybody." Lady's sad voice cracked.  
" Now, now, lassie, Do not feel that way about it."  
" Of course not, Miss , some of the finest people I ever tracked down were jail birds." Trusty tried, and failed to make her feel better.  
" Quiet, you great loony! Uh, please, lassie, uh, we've come... with a-a proposition for helpin' ya."  
"Help me? What do you mean?"  
"Well, now, you see, lassie... We know of your dilemna, aye, and we've both got very comfortable homes."  
" Where we know you'll be welcome and appreciated, Miss Lady." Trusty added.  
"So, so to come directly to the point...If you could, uh, find it possible... to, uh, to, uh, to, uh..." Trusty found it hard to put what he was proposing into words.  
" You're both very kind, and I do appreciate it, but..."  
"LADYYYY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tramp ran into the garden and sheepishly saw all three of Trusty, Jock, and Lady star at him.  
"Thank God you're alright, I was so worried..."  
"If you were so worried, why did you let it happen in the first place! You were there! Why didn't they see you? Or was this another trick?!"  
"Trick? Trick! That reminds me. Who is Trixie?"  
"Trixie?"  
" And Lulu? And Fifi? And Rosita Chiquita whatever her name is?"  
Chiquita ch... Oh! Oh, yes, well, I can explain, they don't mean anything to me, anymore!"  
"I bet you'll be telling some other girl that about me, won't you?! Well goodbye! And good riddance!"  
"N-no, but I- but I..." 'But I love you...' he thought to himself, but couldn't find the guts to choke it out.  
"But you what?! Get off my property before I call the police and guard on you, and believe me, I will!" He didn't doubt that.  
"And take this with you!" She threw him his jacket. 

Peace and Carrots and Ciao Bellas,

~Randomness Fan~


	9. Chapter 9

~Tramp~  
Tramp ran out of the yard, biting back tears. Soon, though, he couldn't keep it in. Hot and salty tears rolled off his cheeks.  
He slumped to the ground by the fence when he heard yelling. It was Lady.  
"What's wrong, Pidge?" He burst through the gate.  
"Scars! He found my house. I'm trapped! He bound me!" She revealed herelf wrapped in chains.  
"I've got to get you out of this..." he fumbled with the thick chain.  
"No! The baby! I'll be fine..."  
"How do I get in?"  
"The little door on the porch. The key is under the rug! Hurry!"  
He grabbed the key and bolted to the room upstairs. He walked in on Scars holding the baby carefully.  
"Put down the baby. Now." Tramp pointed his long dagger at him.  
"Gladly!" He held the baby out the window. Tramp threw his knife at Scars. It hit him right in between the eyes. Tramp grabbed the baby and placed him back in the cradle.  
" Merciful heavens!" Aunt Sarah just about screamed bloody murder when she saw the ragged streetlord holding a dagger over her nephew.  
"No-no, it's not what you think!" She pushed him aside and kicked him hard in the head, knoking him out.  
"Oh, you poor little darling. Now, now, now, now, now." She coed at the baby, not seeing Scars slumped dead in a corner. Aunt Sarah dialed the police station Three police men came to the house dragging an unconcious Tramp into a barred wagon. A homecoming Darling and Jim rushed to see what was the matter.  
"Caught trying to kill the baby with a dagger." The police man explained and they ran into the house seeing the baby safe with Aunt Sarah.  
"Where is Lady?!"  
~Lady~  
They ran into the backyard seeing her chained to the stone bench. They unwrapped the chains.  
"Where is Scars? And Tramp?!" she asked as they worked the chains.  
"Whom?" Darling asked. "Tall, scruffy light brown hair, dark eyes, tan skin?"  
"Don't worry, honey. They hauled him off to the police station." Jim said.  
"What?! No! He saved the baby! He killed Scars! I saw it!" Lady cried.  
"Shh. You're being dillusional." Darling soothed her.  
"NO!" She ran upstairs and showed them the body, with blood pouring from his forhead.  
"Oh, dear,"Darlin sunk into Jim's arms. At that moment, Jock and Trusty heard the conversation.  
"We should have known he wouldn't do that... Come on. We got to stop that wagon." Jock said. And with that, the two men dashed out the door, after the police wagon. The police had already started doen the street, so they jumped atop Aunt Sarah's horses that had been connected to her buggy. They followed the police wagon until they caught up. Trusty jumped on top of the wagon and threw a rock at the driver's head. He went out quickly. Jock veered away from the falling vehicle, but Trusty got trapped beneath a wheel. Lady and her parents jumped out of the automobile and opened the hatchat the back of the wagon. A semi-concious Tramp sat in the back.  
"Hi, Pidge." he grinned a half smile at her. She ran to him and gave him a hug. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. "Good. I love you too." She ran a hand through his scruffy hair and gave him a long and passionate kiss.  
"I hate you break you up, lassie, but..." Jock pointed to a dark unmoving figure underneath the wheel.  
"Trusty?!" Lady ran towards the figure and drowned her sobs into Tramps's jacket.

It's the second to last chapter! Peace and Carrots and Ciao Bellas,

~Randomness Fan~


	10. Chapter 10

-December-  
"All right, everybody, watch the birdie." Jim called and aimed for a picture. Darling sat on the floor and was posing with Jim Jr. In her lap with Tramp and Lady kneeling hand in hand behind them. Tramp was now living with Trusty and was visiting for the holidays. They acted like son and father.  
"Steady now... Hold it..." He FINNALY took the picture. Smoke billowed around the room.  
"I guess I used a little too much." Jim said sheepishly. He fanned all of the smoke out of the opened window.  
"Visitors!" Jim called, spotting Jock and Trusty walk down to the front steps and knock on the door.  
"Careful now, man. Careful. It's a wee bit slippery." Jock warned Trusty.  
"Yes, yes." Trusty replied, carefully stepping with his crutches.  
Tramp ran to open the door for his "father".  
"Oh, no, not you, young man. You're going to take a nap." Darling scolded Jim Jr. and brought him upstairs.  
"Well, Merry Christmas! Come in! Come in!" Jim exclaimed.  
"If you'll just step into the parlor, I'll see about refreshments." Jim made his way to the kitchen and started pouring some brandy  
The young adults chatted up a storm, Trusty in the recliner with his leg propped up, Jock in his fluffy red Christmas sweater, and Lady and Tramp hand in hand.  
"What a lovely Christmas!" Lady exclaimed.  
"That reminds me of what my ol' Grandpappy ol' Reliable used to say. I don't recollect I've mentioned ol' Reliable before..." Trusty trailed off.  
"Aye, you have laddie. Countless times, again and again." Jock replied, rolling his eyes.  
"Not to me, Trusty!" Tramp said eagerly. He wanted to see what the fuss was about "ol' Reliable".  
"Well, he used to say... to say..." Trusty took a sip of his brandy.  
"Now, I quite forgot what he used to say!" The quartet laughed, but that full-body laugh, not that annoying twitter sound that Tramp hated.  
Tramp leaned in for a kiss undersome mistletoe with Lady and they shared a loving passionate kiss.

Happy Holidays! Read more, write more, live more!

Peace and Carrots and Ciao Bellas,

~Randomness Fan~


End file.
